


All This Time, I Needed You

by chaenyoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Hongjoong is merely mentioned in one part, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Please don't hurt him, San is a moss, The sweet L word isn't present here, Wooyoung is precious, Yeosang is driven by hatred and lust, Yunho is an oblivious giant baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaenyoo/pseuds/chaenyoo
Summary: Wooyoung is an obstacle in Yeosang's life. A real pain in the ass. A whole bloody sin.Whenever Yeosang sees him, he gets either the desire to hit him with his fist or his lips. He goes both ways, it's a thing for him. He's definitely in denial.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	All This Time, I Needed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time writing the deed in a story so forgive me if it isn't too good. I promise to do better in my future works. I hope you enjoy nonetheless. 
> 
> The WooSang tag is a bit dry so I thought of adding more. Really, watch me write loads with them as the main pair. Happy reading!

  
_Bloody disgusting._

Yeosang curses under his breath while he stands in front of the filthy mirror in the public bathroom in his university. No, he wasn’t disgusted by how dirty it is as he got used to it back when he was a freshman. Also no, he wasn’t disgusted with himself. Say, he’s a bit of a neat guy— there isn’t anything about him that’s worth dissing or even worth praising honestly. What’s disgusting?

_Damn Jung Wooyoung._

His blond hair. His bright smile. His voice. His laugh. His personality. His performance. His grades.

_Disgusting, really._

It’s disgusting how the guy is a whole bloody obstacle in Yeosang’s life. He’s known Wooyoung since high school. They’ve always been in the same cursed class. He thinks the guy somehow put an actual curse on him. He could have been a witch or was friends with one— since the revoltingly charming guy is friends with literally everyone except Yeosang. He thinks. He’s been flat out making snarky answers and comments towards the blond ever since, he would be a bigass idiot if he still considered the brunet as a friend.

Wooyoung is talented— good at sports, arts and music. He is enthusiastic and friendly, making everyone like him. He is good looking much to Yeosang’s dismay. It’s probably the only thing he doesn’t dislike about the guy— the only thing he appreciates about him to be completely honest.

What drove him nuts the most?  
Wooyoung is smart, hella. He stole the top rank from Yeosang in high school and to this day, he abhors him for it. The brunet is an overachiever, as a lot of people say. He simply describes himself as more of a well-driven person who gives a huge fuck about his future. He graduated elementary with the highest awards, middle school as the top student. He has numerous other extra-curricular achievements, all of them in gold. He was at the top of his game until Jung Wooyoung came.

_Bloody disgusting._

Yeosang says for a second time. He hates how he and Wooyoung ended up in the same university with the same fucking major: media arts. He was pretty sure the guy was going for a music-related major so when he saw him in the same building, he got surprised. The blond hair is a good surprise though, Wooyoung looks like a god with it.

_Bloody disgusting._

Perhaps, Yeosang is disgusting himself. As much as he hates to admit it, he is always mesmerised whenever he sees Wooyoung’s figure. He has a face that an ordinary man could wish for. His jawline is perfectly sculpted to resemble a fine blade that could cut with the utmost cleanliness and precision. His moles are gloriously placed under his eye and on his bottom lip. His eyes are always twinkling as if they were real stars that have been brought and given to a man to become a living masterpiece. His lips are plump and are always in a pretty pink shade. Yeosang has admitted to himself that he wants to hit Wooyoung’s lips with his own. _Disgusting right?_ He hates the guy but he wouldn’t say no to one night.

Yeosang’s phone buzzes which puts him back to reality. He takes a sharp breath before pulling it out of his pocket.

**Arch-Enemy**

Where are you???

Did you get stuck in the toilet?

Annoying little shit. Unfortunately for Yeosang, they ended up in a group together for their illustration course. Their professor had randomly set up groups earlier and Yeosang wanted to throw himself in a faraway mountain range when he heard Kang and Jung in one bloody statement. There are only four members in a group so he doesn’t have the choice of ditching them. Well, at least he goes along well with the other two so there’s only one big headache for him to deal with.

Yeosang doesn’t reply to the message and just decided to proceed back to their classroom. He cusses inside his head again and again on his way— hoping his anger would temporarily get drained to have a harmonious group meeting.

“I thought you already died there.” The blond says as soon as he spots the brunet walking towards his seat.

Yeosang rolls his eyes. “How I wished I did.”

The taller brunet beside Wooyoung looks at him, totally confused at the annoyed face he’s currently making. The blond seemed to have noticed it.

“I’m sorry Yunho. He’s always like that to me, you’ll get used to it.”

“To you? Just you?” San, the guy who creatively dyed his hair green, asks. “Are you ex-lovers or something?”

“Disgusting. We’re not even friends.” Yeosang answers with a grimace.

“You’re not?” Yunho questions with his puppy eyes looking straight at Yeosang.

“We’re not exactly in good terms but we’re professional.” Wooyoung responses, emphasising his last word as he glares at the shorter brunet who was still standing. “Are you going to take a seat or are you going to wait for me to force you to?”

Their two group mates shake their head in unison. They are in for a large bumpy ride.

Yeosang lazily sits down in the circle of chairs that the three seemed to have formed while he was out. He is sitting directly in front of Wooyoung so he’ll either go back to swearing the blond in his head or fantasise about having rough sex with him— but at least he isn’t too near which is obviously much more unbearable.

Yunho starts telling his idea, to which Wooyoung agrees on and shares some input. At the left side, there goes San who continues to scroll on his phone. He gives small nods to pretend he’s listening to each word. Yeosang, on the other hand, stares at Wooyoung’s toned thighs. They are as beautiful as ever. Thank god the blond has always loved wearing black jeans that took the shape of his thighs. The first time he noticed the magnificent treasures was when they were sophomores in high school, during the school festival. Wooyoung wore shorts that day and Yeosang could hear everyone going insane about it. He himself went insane about it. His mind went ballistic. How can the thighs of the very person he hated so much turn him on? He would honestly ride on them if he had the chance to. Who wouldn’t?

“Yeosang.”

He raises an eyebrow before turning his gaze to the blond. He knows Wooyoung’s voice all too well to even question who called him.

“What is it, Jung?”

“I have the same surname.” Yunho holds his hand up.

“No, you’re Yunho to me. He’s Jung.” Yeosang brings down the taller male’s hand to his desk. He then faces the blond once again.

“Were you even listening?” Wooyoung clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. The brunet finds the gesture sexy instead of infuriating.

“I was clearly listening. Why don’t you scold this moss here?” He points to San who never once let go of his phone.

The blond didn’t turn to San and fixed his gaze upon Yeosang. “What were you assigned to do again?” 

“Rendering.” The brunet nonchalantly responses. “And I’m going to do it with San.”

The green-haired abruptly looks up from his phone upon hearing his name. He immediately goes back to what seems to be a game he switched to. Yeosang loathes how much Wooyoung trusts San more than him. He’s literally the first rank, given that the blond didn’t exist in high school, so he’s ultimately the more responsible one. It’s not like he’s dismissing San’s abilities— the guy is fairly smart and skilled, just not the type to initiate and do things on time. He’s a big procrastinator but does great. Wooyoung definitely knew this but still had the audacity to question Yeosang.

They are professional. The brunet has survived being group mates with Wooyoung in the past years but this is the first time when he doesn’t exactly have someone else to do the talking for him. He always had a close friend to send messages in his stead. Yeosang isn’t close with either Yunho or San so asking them to do stuff for him to avoid contact with the blond seems impossible. As far as he knows, Yunho is Wooyoung’s close friend and San— well, San is not close with any of them. Yeosang has only seen him hang out with the tall guy from another department he doesn’t know and doesn’t have plans of knowing. Maybe he could try befriending the green-haired though.

The blond looks at Yeosang, unfazed by how he unexpectedly listened and remembered things. “Your deadline?” He says in a low voice. 

The brunet wants to make a mess of Wooyoung right there and then— going over to that side, putting his weight all over the blond and having a rigid make-out session in front of everyone. Yeosang doesn’t care about his own reputation and he’s well aware that Wooyoung does about himself. He would do anything to make his enemy be ashamed to the point his life will begin to fall apart. 

“Friday, 9 am. I’ll hand it back to you for your unnecessary scrutinising.”

“It’s good that you remember and understand.” Wooyoung bites his lips as he looks away, staring blankly at something from afar. Yeosang savvies this as the other’s thinking state. He isn’t sure what more the blond is assessing on but he likes the site he’s facing— a site worth seeing.

“Are we good?” San breaks the silence and Yeosang’s line of imagination, much to his dismay.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Wooyoung gives the green-haired a little smile which the brunet winces at. San immediately stands up and waves goodbye to them. Yunho reciprocates the wave and moves to get his bag hanging from the chair’s backrest. The blond doesn’t seem to budge at all. Yeosang does the same.

“I’ll be at the usual diner.” Yunho says and gives head pats to his friend. He then turns to Yeosang, flashing him a smile before walking out of the room.

“I take it that you would like to talk to me?” The brunet places his arms across his chest and clears his throat to further catch the blond’s attention.

Wooyoung licks his lips before speaking up. “This is so childish of you.”

“Excuse me?” Yeosang squints in annoyance. 

“It’s been long enough to still hate me, for your childish behaviour towards me and everything that has to do with me. You’re simply being insensible with the whole thing of getting your desired rank stolen from you. And for your information, I didn’t actually steal anything from you. You just weren’t good enough so you ended up failing yourself. Don’t look at me like I’m the one who did you wrong, you did yourself wrong.” 

The brunet remained silent.

“Or maybe you are blaming yourself. It’s just that you can’t handle all of it on your own so you blame me as well. If you want some comfort, being a prick to someone is not the way to get it. You need a bloody friend for fuck’s sake.” Wooyoung continues to speak while he slowly gets up. “You are as stupid as you are smart.”

“You’re lecturing the person you despise the most. How nice of you.” Yeosang stays seated but glances up to meet the other’s gaze.

“I don’t hate you.” Wooyoung stops and stands beside him. “I treat people by how they treat me. If you’re an asshole to me, don’t expect me to act so angelic. But if you change that and be nice, I could easily do the same.”

“I’ve never hated you. I’ve only wished you didn’t hate me that much.” 

The blond soon disappeared from Yeosang’s sight. 

He stayed there, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. 

“Fuck.”

The only word that he could let out was a swear. Out of all the people who were aware of how much of a trash he is, Wooyoung is the one to berate him for it. Wooyoung, the person who should have been the least concerned, the person who should have been watching him fail miserably in his life. Who would have expected the guy actually gave a shit about him? Yeosang has been nothing but a jerk to him but still didn’t detest him back. 

What in the actual fuck? 

Yeosang doesn’t like it. Even his goal to be hated, it turned out unsuccessful. Everything he does proves his deficiency. He’s right. Wooyoung is right. Those words would have tasted bitter if he spoke it but yes, Wooyoung is right. He’s right to say Yeosang failed himself. Yeosang did fail himself. However, not in the way the blond thinks. He did his best to receive all the highest achievements in school. He did his best to receive the praises, the recognition from the people around him. Yet he failed at one thing. 

He failed to give himself happiness. _Genuine happiness._

Yeosang envied him. The guy achieved a lot while enjoying his life and Yeosang didn’t. His lust for the blond was driven by his inclination to experience what it was like to be in Wooyoung’s world. His clenched fist trembles. Yeosang subconsciously buried his nails into his palm which caused some mild bleeding. His throat felt dry, each breath he took hurt. There are now cold, wet trails on his cheeks. Wooyoung made him feel devastated and he surely won’t forgive him for it.

  
“Where’s Jung?” 

It’s Friday and Yeosang’s supposed to hand their illustration plate back to Wooyoung. However, the little shit wasn’t on his usual place in the room.

“I’m not sure, he didn’t reply to my message.” Yunho shrugs his shoulders. “We’ll just wait, he probably overslept.”

Yeosang glowered at the tall male but turned around swiftly. “He never oversleeps.” He mumbles. He doubts Yunho heard it. 

Yeosang walks out of their room, not minding that the professor just came in five seconds ago. He strides fast, holding firmly to the giant roll of paper he and San worked on the past two nights. He passes a lot of familiar faces, probably his classmates in other courses. Normally, he would flash them fake smiles but he’s a hurry right now. Yeosang had nothing in mind except the idea of going to Wooyoung’s dorm. He’s lucky enough to be in a different dorm building but somehow, because of a mutual friend, he got to know which one the blond stays in.

He arrives in front of the blue dormitory. It’s quite larger than his but a lot quieter. Yeosang proceeds inside and is greeted with a confused look from the girl who’s weirdly sitting in the dark corner of the lobby. He rolls his eyes upon seeing her but didn’t care much. He immediately presses the up button of the lift. He taps his right foot repeatedly on the tiled flooring, impatiently waiting. While looking at the decreasing floor numbers showed on the little lift level monitor, something dawned on him.

His stupid ass doesn’t even know which floor and what room letter Wooyoung resides in. 

When the lift opens up, Yeosang sees San who, in return, had his jaw slightly open due to the unexpected sight of the brunet.

Yeosang goes in and holds the open button. “Do you know Wooyoung’s—“

“5-E.” San cuts off the brunet with an answer. “It’s one of those solo units so you don’t need to worry about an annoying roommate.” 

“Well, he’s annoying enough for me.” Yeosang comments. San chuckles at him. “Thank you. You should go now, you’re already late.”

The green-haired mouths a curse word and runs out.

After a moment that honestly felt like half an hour, Yeosang comes out on the fifth floor. The hallway is undeniably quiet. It’s like no one lived there but it makes sense that it’s silent since it’s practically class hours. He easily finds the door that had a big ‘5-E’ sign meticulously sculpted in metal on top. Yeosang knocks on the door twice. No answer. He knocks again. Still no answer. He notices a few sounds and a little movement coming from inside and squints.

“Jung!” 

This time, he heard slow and soft footsteps coming towards the door. It slowly opens, revealing a glum-looking Wooyoung. He was wearing a thick maroon sweater, grey sweatpants and black socks. His eyes didn’t shine as usual— they were exhausted, almost teary. Yeosang realises that the blond was breathing slowly and heavily.

“You’re bloody ill.” 

“Stating the obvious?” Wooyoung raises an eyebrow at him. 

Yeosang slightly pushes the blond to go back inside. The other, being sick, didn’t show any kind of resistance to the action. The brunet scans the room and sees how some disorganised stuff on the desk and floor but not to the point that it made the place not livable. His own room is simply too clean to be considered normal. He places the roll of paper down on the empty space on the study table and turns back to the blond.

“Why are you still standing there like a fucking idiot? Did your fever toast your brain?”

Wooyoung doesn’t answer back and goes to lie down on his bed. He didn’t even bother closing the door as well so Yeosang had to. The brunet sighs. Why did he even go here? He should have stayed in class but his level zero decision-making skills led him here, in the presence of the person he loathes. He sees the blond shiver even without any source of cold air and this signals him to wrap a blanket around Wooyoung. There’s a blanket on the bed but it seemed too thin. Yeosang looks around and sees a pile of cloth on the top of the little shelf in the corner. He takes the newly-laundered wool blanket and places it on the blond. Wooyoung appeared pale even in the dim which was alarming for the brunet. 

“Have you eaten?” Yeosang asks while putting his hand on the other’s forehead. He’s burning up. 

The blond replies with a soft not yet which, for some reason, annoyed him. Yeosang walks up to the shelf of food Wooyoung had. There isn’t anything that could be considered nutritious. No wonder the bastard is sick.

“I have to buy proper food for you. I don’t want to come back here to see you eating one of the garbage you’ve stocked up here. I’ll be quick.” Yeosang receives no response from the boy but didn’t mind it. He takes the keys with him and opens the door. He glances back. “And please do me a favour? Don’t die on me.”

Yeosang goes to the nearest diner and orders up hot porridge for takeaway. It would have been cheaper if he got one of those instant packs but he thinks what the blond needs right now was real food. While he waits, he made his way to the nearby pharmacy to get some medicine and water. 

He goes back to Wooyoung’s dorm room. Yeosang sees him still in the same position as he was when he left. He sits down on the side of the bed and lightly taps on the blond. “Sit up and eat.”

Wooyoung groans. 

“Eat up little shit or I’m going to destroy your place. Come on.” Yeosang consecutively opens the porridge and bottled water. Wooyoung, on the other hand slowly gets up— seemed like the threat worked on him. 

But all the blond does is stare at the food safely placed on Yeosang’s lap. He was evidently too tired to move and this pisses off the brunet. 

“For fuck’s sake.” Yeosang takes a spoonful of the hot porridge and blows upon it to make it cooler. He wrapped the container with his jacket so it wouldn’t burn his thighs. He can’t believe he’s enduring this to care for his arch-enemy. He brings the spoon close enough to Wooyoung for him to reach. Yeosang feeds him with about twelve spoonfuls before he says he couldn’t take in any more. 

The brunet places the container down and reaches to the bottled water and medicine. “Here, drink up.” 

Wooyoung silently obliges. Yeosang watches him closely, preparing himself if ever the water bottle would fall from the blond’s hands or if something goes wrong in general. “Don’t lie down just yet.” 

The brunet stands and guides Wooyoung closer to the bed frame to have something to recline on. He stands to put the left-over porridge on a much safer place. He wouldn’t want to accidentally spill it all over the carpeted floor of the room. He finds a small towel to wet and place on the blond’s forehead when he lies down later. 

Yeosang is used to taking care of people. His mother is a bit sickly and he’s always the one to take care of her because his dad is busy with work. He’s also one of the oldest among his cousins so he looks after them too. But he never imagined taking care of the person he proclaimed as an enemy. He never imagined he’ll be absent for Jung Wooyoung.

Five minutes passed and Yeosang went to help the blond lie down properly on his bed. He places the wet towel and tucks him in comfortably under his wool blanket. He was about to leave the bedside when Wooyoung suddenly tugged his sleeves. 

“Are you going back to class?” His voice was raspy.

“No. I am going to take that swivel chair of yours and have the time of my life as I unravel your deepest, darkest secrets.”

“Could you stay here, by my side? I feel a lot more comfortable and warm when you’re near me.”

Yeosang freezes in his spot. What the fuck is he talking about? His brain is definitely charred. He’s not making any sense at all. He’s asking Yeosang to remain beside him, the fucking audacity.

“What the f-? On the floor?”

Wooyoung carefully shifts to the walled side of his bed. “Here.” He pats the space where he was lying down a second ago.

“There’s no way I would. Do you even know what you’re saying? Oh lord, I think I have to call for an ambulance— you’re definitely hallucinating.” 

“Yeosang.”

“I’m also calling the cops.”

“Please?”

Yeosang freezes once again. He stares back at the pleading eyes directed at him.

_Do you even know how much I’ve been wanting to come close to you? Do you even know how much I’ve been restricting myself? How much I’ve been longing for you to do me so hard until my legs are too weak to even take a step— how much I want you to stick your tongue inside my mouth— how much I yearn for at least ten hickeys from you— how much—_

Yeosang slaps himself which made Wooyoung widen his eyes in shock. 

“Jesus Christ.” The brunet hesitantly slides down on the bed. 

“He’s proud of you for doing something good for once.”

“Shut the fuck up. You’re a patient, not a pastor.”

Yeosang is as stiff as a stick on the bed. He doesn’t want to move. If he moves, he /moves/. He closes his eyes and silently asks for forgiveness for being a horny adult. He wants to slap himself a couple more times to tame his tendencies. 

“You know that I still hate you right?” His voice trembles. It’s so obvious the blond might have noticed it. 

“I know but I also know you don’t hate me to the point of murdering me.” Wooyoung lies sideways and miraculously, the wet towel on his forehead doesn’t fall off.

“Oh, is that a test?” Yeosang glances at him but shies away after he catches the other looking at him. 

The blond hums and moves closer to Yeosang— too close, in fact. He buries his face near the brunet’s neck which causes Yeosang to tense up. He could feel Wooyoung’s breath.

“I fucking hate you so much.” 

Yeosang wakes up to multiple buzzing sounds. The room is almost pitch black now and he only sees a phone lighting up on the table across the room. He carefully stands up to get it. Apparently, it is Wooyoung’s phone. He received twelve messages from Yunho and nine missed calls from someone named Hong. 

_Who the fuck is Hong?_

He uses the phone as lumination to be able to turn on the lights. Yeosang once again looks at the phone’s screen. The person named Hong has heart emojis on his contact name while Yunho didn’t have a single emoji. He looks at Wooyoung, who’s still sleeping soundly. _This little shit has a boyfriend? And he had the guts to ask Yeosang to sleep with him?— Sleep beside him._

He angrily puts the phone back on the table which created a thud. Wooyoung wakes up to the sound and turns. 

“What’s that? Are you hurt?” He says in a groggy voice. 

“No.” Yeosang casually leans on the table. “Who’s Hong? He called you nine times.”

“He’s just a friend. He’ll be able to live without me answering.”

“Yeah, a friend with heart emojis. Right.”

“He typed in his contact on my list himself. I didn’t put the emojis. I don’t even use emojis.” Wooyoung steadily sits up and tries to feel where the small towel went. “Are you jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous?”

“Then why are you asking?”

Yeosang went over to the bed and harshly places his hand on Wooyoung’s forehead. He isn’t burning up anymore unlike hours ago. “You aren’t that warm anymore.” He picks up his bag on the floor and quickly wears his shoes. “But don’t force yourself to attend class tomorrow.” 

He speedily walks out of the unit without hearing a word from the blond. The lift, thankfully, opens up the moment he presses the down button. Yeosang immediately closes the lift doors but didn’t press the lobby level. He stood there, his heart beating so hard and fast that his vision began slightly spinning He’s sweating and his hands went cold as ice. The lift starts to go down but Yeosang doesn’t budge. When it opened on the lobby, the brunet sees Yunho and a shorter guy with scarlet hair. Yunho stared at him, questions probably forming in his mind right now. Before he could say anything though, Yeosang walks past them. He hurriedly exited the blue dormitory and heads to the red one, where he lives. It was on the other side of the campus so he had to take quite a long walk before getting there.—and it was the longest walk he’s ever had since entering university. 

  
Yeosang forgot his phone in Wooyoung’s dorm. It was right next to the blond’s phone so he thought the buzzing sound was coming from his. His phone is his alarm clock and he felt ashamed asking his roommate, Jongho, to set one for him last night. Knowing Wooyoung, the blond would have messaged him through SNS but he didn’t have enough courage to talk to him even virtually. Why the fuck did he panic yesterday anyway? He hates the guy, he could have responded like an asshole to the question. Instead, he ran away like a mouse runs away from a cat.

On the way to his department, Yeosang takes deep breaths to calm himself down. The nearer he gets to his room, the more nervous he gets. Yunho is certainly going to ask what he was doing there and Wooyoung might go to school, considering how stubborn he is.

He hates Saturday classes but he hates this day the most. 

“Good morning Yeosang.” San greets him. He has taken the seat beside Yeosang’s usual. 

“Morning.”

There isn’t any sign of Wooyoung in the room but Yunho was there on the other side of the same row. Well, at least, he only has to deal with Yunho’s curiosity if ever. Yeosang takes his seat. When he was about to take out his notes, Yunho was suddenly standing beside him— startling him big time.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Yunho laughed. “I just wanted to give you back the plate. Wooyoung said it looks great.”

Yeosang looked up— literally up. He didn’t think much of Yunho’s height before but now— the guy is a giant.

“Thanks!” San happily takes the roll of paper from Yunho. 

“He didn’t give you anything else?” Yeosang was expecting Wooyoung to have given his phone to the tall brunet.

“Nope, just this. Is he supposed to give you something?” Yunho says in a friendly tone. 

“Ah, no.” 

“Wooyoung told me to let you keep it because you’re a lot more careful than him.” 

“He told you that? Wow.” Yeosang would be lying if he didn’t say he’s touched by the hint of trust. “Thank you.”

Yunho grins at him before returning to his place. 

He still needed to go to Wooyoung’s dorm to get his phone back. He clicks his tongue in annoyance, a habit he got from the blond. Yeosang doesn’t want to go there again, he absolutely doesn’t have the strength to face Wooyoung on his own. He feels like he’s going to explode if he does.

“What did you do there?” 

“What?” 

San had his eyes on him. “What did you do in Wooyoung’s room? I thought you hated each other?” 

“I volunteered myself to bring our plate to him as he wanted to get it.” 

“Yeah? But you didn’t go back to class. Knowing you, you’ll come even if you’re late.” 

“Okay, San. You are definitely not helping.”

“What do you mean? I didn’t intend to help you with anything in the first place. You’re not making sense mister.”

“Fuck, just don’t ask. I need peace.” 

“Okay, I won’t force an answer out of you. To be honest though, the thing between you and Mr. Perfect makes me think you’re ex-lovers.”

“San shut up or I’ll throw you in the bloody bin.”

  
“Jung! I forgot my phone yesterday.” Yeosang says as he knocks. The door is immediately unlocked. 

“Come in.”

Yeosang goes in, sees Wooyoung taking his shirt off. He stops in awe.

He is a bar of literal gold. His golden tan skin is wonderful to look at— it glimmers more because of the sweat trails. Yeosang bites his lips and he watches the blond— the way his back muscles contract is pretty much turning the brunet on in a weird way. He also hates the fact how the world seemed to have slowed down right when Wooyoung is half-naked.

“I can tell you’re enjoying the show.” The blond finally puts on a sweater. 

“I was not. You absolutely have no manners for letting your guest see you like that.” 

Wooyoung laughs at the remark. It wasn’t his usual high-pitched laugh. It was a low one, like a chuckle but louder. This, much to Yeosang’s disadvantage, made him hard. 

“Shit.” Yeosang cussed under his breath. He wants to get away as fast as possible. This is the highest level of temptation. Jung Wooyoung is a whole bloody sin. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Where’s my phone?” 

“On the desk.”

He instantly grabs it the moment he see his phone. Yeosang goes straight to the door and carefully opens it— trying not to give Wooyoung a hint that he’s panicking. _He has to get away. He has to get away. He has to get away._

However, the blond grabs his arm before he could step outside. “Wait.”

“What?” The brunet’s voice slightly cracks but it wasn’t noticeable.

“I wanted to thank you for yesterday.”

“Yeah, that was… nothing.” Yeosang eyed Wooyoung’s lips. His grip on the doorknob slowly loosens up as he slightly pushes it to close.

The air became tense, at least for the brunet. His hands go cold and he breathes heavily. 

“Are you okay?” 

Yeosang looks at Wooyoung directly in the eye. He steps closer to the blond, cupping his face on one side with his hand. He’s almost too close for comfort but Wooyoung didn’t move away.

Yeosang feels the blond’s breath, hears his heartbeat. It’s going fast but not as fast as his own. He takes a moment to admire the little lip mole of the other, smirking as he finds it beautiful. His mind wasn’t panicking but his heart says so otherwise. Yeosang has never seen Wooyoung this close. He could see his scars amidst his smooth and plump cheeks. He could see the perfect angle of his jaw, his long lashes and his sparkling eyes. Yeosang gradually leans in, pressing his lips against the blond’s. They were soft, not at all chapped. Didn’t taste like anything but the feeling of touching a part of Wooyoung is all too new to him but it felt strangely welcoming. He presses his lips harder and unknowingly opens his mouth slightly. The blond grabs him by the hips, bringing him closer. He then deepens their kiss with his tongue, making sweeps inside Yeosang’s mouth. The brunet had his eyes shut, savouring the moment. He’s almost out of breath but he couldn’t get enough of Wooyoung— He wants it, he wants more. 

The blond breaks the kiss off, lips shining due to the spit left. Yeosang mouths the words one and more to which he obliges. He holds Yeosang’s waist with his two hands, directing him to his bed. He lets the brunet’s bag fall on the floor before they both fall down on the soft, newly changed sheets. Wooyoung touches the brunet’s lips with his own once more. He tasted like strawberries, probably drank his favourite strawberry milkshake before heading to his place. Yeosang smelled of faint cologne, a fragrance he’s been using since high school. The scent reminded him of the first time he saw the brunet, beautiful and more with his peach-coloured birthmark. Yeosang is making a mess of Wooyoung’s hair, sliding his fingers through it rather roughly. He stares at the boy with the most endearing look in his face. He lets out a small moan when the blond began planting kisses on his neck down to his clavicle. Wooyoung unbuttons Yeosang’s shirt and continues to kiss him down to his chest. The brunet’s hands crawls up the blond’s sweater, feeling his bare skin. He stifles his moans as Wooyoung starts to create marks on his skin. The pink marks went up to around ten, scattered on places that could easily be hidden. The blond is considerate enough to not have Yeosang worrying about it in the next few days. The brunet pulls Wooyoung down, rolling over to be on top. He pulls down his sweatpants and boxers, exposing his throbbing member. Yeosang licks the tip before gradually plunging down. He’s been longing for Wooyoung and he couldn’t believe what’s happening. The blond groans in pleasure— he’s getting sucked by the most beautiful boy and that alone, is a privilege. He’s nearing his limit and gestures to Yeosang that he was. A second later, it went out— the brunet catches all of it in his mouth and unexpectedly swallows. Wooyoung’s turned on at how the other looked messy at sexy at the same time. 

Yeosang reaches for his bag, getting a condom and handing it to Wooyoung. The fact that he keeps one in his bag is embarrassing but the other didn’t seem to mind. The blond stretches his arms out to get lube from his bedside drawer. Yeosang’s thoughts were all over the place, he’s getting what he’s been hoping for. This was it. The feeling of being in Wooyoung’s world, being a part of him. He’s finally taking it in. The blond holds the other’s hips firmly, whispering words of comfort before anything. Yeosang tells him it’s his first— and that makes it both their first. He brings his member near and whispers one last time. “I’ll go slow, don’t worry.”  
Wooyoung enters Yeosang and the brunet whimpers. He positions them comfortably and thrusts by degrees— steadily gaining speed. He made sure not to go too rough since he didn’t want to hurt him. He wanted Yeosang to feel treasured. The brunet admits to desiring more ungraciousness but he feels more contented by the second from the gentleness of the blond. He felt like he’s being cared for, he felt loved. He didn’t anticipate he would get the feeling from the person he’s been mad at the past years. Wooyoung was right about it, Yeosang’s anger wasn’t directed to him in the first place. All this time, he’s been pushing away what he needed for so long. He was simply frustrated and need someone to help him with it. He needed Wooyoung.

  
Yeosang wakes up to the sound of birds chirping outside. The light coming from the window almost blinds him as he sat up. He quickly turns to his side. He sees Wooyoung peacefully sleeping. The blond was facing the wall to which Yeosang feels relieved. He had to stand up to put some pants on. He’ll feel ashamed if he’s seen like this— but honestly, they had sex, what else is there to be shy about? He goes around the room quietly and notices that they didn’t actually lock the door. 

_They had sex with an unlocked door._

He stifles his laughter, locking it before Wooyoung sees. _Where they too horny to even think of their privacy?_ They are a pair of airheads, really. People probably heard weird noises and didn’t even dare to go anywhere near room 5-E. 

Yeosang sits on the red swivel chair after he washes his face in the bathroom sink. He goes around the room on it, having the time of his life because it had wheels. He stumbles upon the blond’s bookshelf. He didn’t take the guy as an avid reader so the few counts of books present isn't a surprise for him. He does notice the little koala figurine— he smiled, it reminded him of Wooyoung. He goes around more, art materials littered. Yeosang organises a number of brushes, putting them back in the supposed blue container. 

“Morning.” 

The brunet turns to the soft voice greeting him. 

“May I volunteer to clean your room?”

“Uh, yes. Please do.” Wooyoung rubs his eyes. He brings his hand down, revealing a pleasant expression on his face. “How about now?”

“I’m going to clean now?!” Yeosang cries out. 

“No! I meant..” The blond pauses. “Are you still contemplating on murdering me?”

“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t hate you, I was just jealous of how good and happy you are. I shouldn’t have been an asshole to you, you didn’t deserve it. Yeah, it was childish of me. I was stupid. Unbelievably insensible. Fuck me.” Yeosang babbles.

“Already did.”

“Wha-?..Shut up.”

Wooyoung cracks up but eventually goes back to his gentle expression. “You make me happy, Yeosang.”

“I never had the nerve of hating you even back then because I witnessed how loving you were. Everyone loves you and you aren’t aware of it. You unknowingly showed people how kind you were. You didn’t hesitate to help anyone who asked. You didn’t leave anyone behind. I was hurt that I was the only one you treated with a cold shoulder but there were times when you subconsciously acted nicely towards me. You just keep going back to your warm-hearted self no matter how much you tried being mean.”

The brunet’s face heats up, he’s definitely in some shade of red right now. Those words weren’t the words he imagined to hear. 

“I’m sorry if I said some harsh words last time.”

“It’s alright. I’m thankful for that fast life lecture though. You’re the one who made me realise everything.” 

There was silence between them but it was a beautiful, peaceful silence. 

“I’ll do my best to make you the happiest,” Yeosang smiles. “Wooyoung.”


End file.
